


A Good Egg

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fire, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: The last thing Loki wants to do is meet your parents.  But what happens ends up surprising this God of Mischief.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A Good Egg

“Don’t forget Saturday night.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Saturday night?”

“My parents’ 35th anniversary dinner.” You glanced up to see Loki’s face twisted into confusion. “You forgot, didn’t you?! I told you about this a month ago.”

“I have other obligations.” Loki lied. True, there were things he would rather do. Like try to lift Mjölnir. Or a root canal. On the list of things Loki would like to do on a Saturday night, meeting the parents of his girlfriend ranked at the bottom.

“Oh.” Your voice wavered. “I guess I will go without you.” The tears welled up in your eyes.

Loki rose to meet you, grabbing you into an embrace. “I am sorry, my love. I will cancel it.” An easy feat given there was nothing to cancel. “Anything important to you is important to me.” Loki’s stomach sank.

You sniffled before kissing Loki. “Thank you, honey.” The two of you smiled before you grabbed your purse to head to work. “I will pick up your black suit from the cleaners. My parents are so excited to meet you.” you squealed.

Loki hid his apprehension under a practiced mask of cool indifference. “And I am excited to meet them.” Another lie. Hardly a record for him.

You skipped out the door and Loki slumped into a nearby chair, head in hand.

-

Saturday afternoon

“Loki!” you called out from the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on your makeup. “Are you dressed?”

You walked out to the bedroom to find Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, pants on, shirt undone and his tie hanging loose around his neck.

“I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.” You jabbed a finger in his direction.

“No,” He shook his head. “I’m not.”

You crossed your arms. “Pray tell why not?” Your foot tapped against the floor.

“Your parents are going to hate me.”

The corners of your mouth twitched. “They’re not going to hate you.”

Loki frowned. “Yes they will. All parents hate me. Even my own parents hate me.”

You flopped down next to him, rubbing his leg. “Sweetie. My parents are going to love you. They already love you. Be the charming prince and god that I know you can be.”

He stared at you with a furrowed brow. “I’m charming?!”

You leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You snagged me, didn’t you?”

Loki chuckled. “Indeed I did.”

“Then it is settled.” You slapped his knee and stood, buttoning up his black shirt. “You are going to get dressed in that black suit I love and meet my parents and not light anything on fire.”

Two of those three things happened.

-

“I apologize again, sir.” Loki dabbed his napkin on your father’s suit jacket. “I still don’t understand how your suit jacket caught on fire.”

Your dad smiled. “It’s all right, son.” He clapped Loki on his shoulder. “If I am being honest with you, it’s not the first time this suit has met a flame.”

Loki’s hands fidgeted in front of him. “Thank you, sir. Again, apologies.”

“Let’s get back in there, before my wife and daughter give away all your secrets.”

Your face lit up when Loki walked back into the room with your dad, smiling.

“Everything ok?” you asked as Loki sat back down at the table.

“Fine.” he hissed. He flashed a smile back at your parents.

“So Loki,” your mom leaned against the table, sizing up the god. “How did the two of you meet?”

Loki’s mouth opened and closed before words came. “It’s a funny story, actually…” He chuckled out of nerves as he ran his hands through his hair.

“… it was raining and Loki ducked into the diner where I was sitting and he asked to sit at my booth because the place was so crowded. I bought him a cup of coffee and the rest was history.” You gazed up at Loki and squeezed his hand.

“That is so sweet, darling. Like out of a movie.” Your mother cooed over the two of you as the waiter cleared the plates.

“He is my Prince Charming.” Loki blushed at your words.

“Dessert?” the waiter asked.

“Are we up for it?” your dad asked. “Loki looks like the kind of guy who likes dessert.” He winked at you.

You giggled. “Mom you want to split something?”

“Sounds perfect, sweetie. What were you thinking?”

“The cheesecake with strawberries.”

“Me too. It’s settled. Loki?”

Loki glanced up and down the dessert menu. “A flourless chocolate cake?”

Your dad laughed. “A man after my own heart. Make it two.”

The waiter nodded and left.

“I’m going to freshen up. I’ll be right back.” You rose from the table, Loki and your dad stood too.

“I will join you. Can you two behave while we are gone?” your mom asked, her eyes darting between Loki and your dad.

“Yes ma’am.” Loki responded quickly, fidgeting again.

“Of course. I just have a few questions for the young man.”

You kissed your dad’s cheek. “Be nice.” you whispered before disappearing with your mom. Loki and your dad sat back down. Loki tugged at his tie and suit jacket.

“So my daughter says that the whole New York take over the world thing a few years back was a mind control thing? That you didn’t know what was going on and it wasn’t your fault? Is that true?” Your dad’s eyes narrowed as he waited for Loki’s answer.

Loki cleared his throat. “It’s true.”

Your dad nodded. “Do you love my daughter?”

Loki gulped. “With all my being, sir.”

“And would you protect her with every fiber of your being?”

“In a heartbeat.”

Your dad contemplated Loki’s words before extending his hand. “Then you are a good egg in my book, son.”

Loki smiled and shook your dad’s hand with a firm grip. Just then the waiter returned with the desserts. Loki licked his lips at the cake.

“Should we wait?” Loki glanced around to see if you were on your way back to table.

“No, son. They’ll be along. I am sure my wife is getting every detail about you from our daughter. They may be a while. Besides, if we eat now we might get to eat some of it instead of ‘sharing’.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You too? It’s always ‘I’ll have one bite of yours.’”

“An inherited trait.”

The two of them laughed as you and your mother returned to the table.

“What’s so funny?” you asked as you sat.

Your dad winked at Loki. “Nothing, pumpkin. I was just inviting Loki out for a beer next week with the rest of boys.”

Loki choked as you beamed. “I would be honored, sir.”

The entire table smiled as they ate their desserts. Once the bill was paid and the last sips of coffee taken, you all walked out of the restaurant. You hugged both your mom and dad.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” your mother said.

“Thanks, pumpkin.” your dad commented.

Your mom pulled Loki into a hug, squeezing the god tight. He stumbled on his feet before tugging his jacket into place and extended his hand to your father.

“Thank you, sir.”

Your dad took his hand and tugged Loki close to whisper in his ear. “You break her heart, I break you. God or no god, nobody messes with my little girl.”

Loki swallowed hard. “Yes, sir. I will do my best.”

“That’s all I ask. And don’t forget beers next week.”

“Of course, sir.”

Your dad held his arms out. “One more hug for your dad?”

You rolled your eyes before jumping into his arms. He kissed your cheek.

“Hold on to this one, pumpkin. He’s a good egg.”

You glanced over at Loki, making awkward small talk with your mom.

“Yes he is, dad. I will.”

Your parents’ car pulled up from the valet and they waved goodbye. You waited until the car disappeared before punching Loki in the arm.

“See? I told you everything would work out just fine.”

Loki held up his hands. “You were right. I concede defeat.” He pulled you close and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down. “I love you, darling.”

“I know, Loki. I love you too.” You laced your fingers with his. “Now let’s go home and you can show me just how much you love me.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

Loki kissed you again. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
